Prioridades
by Lexy D Miyu
Summary: Tsuna era una persona que siempre se preocupaba por todos los demás. Pero hasta un Cielo como él, que lo cubria todo a su paso, tenía sus prioridades y a las que siempre iba a proteger mas que a los demas. 2759. Gekokujou


Comentarios: Que puedo decir, esto fue escrito en mis noches de desvelo con Leeran, y después de verme muchos amvs esto se me ocurrió y pues esto salió al final.

Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de la genialosa Akira Amano.

Y esto es parte del Gekokujou

Advertencias: Spoilers del Arco del Futuro, **del final **así que si no lo has terminado cuidado ;333 **Yaoi**

**Prioridades**

Después de que la batalla con los Millifiore acabara y que los Guardianes -así como las chicas- fueran devueltos a su respectivo tiempo, Tsuna y todos los demás se habían sonreído entre ellos, diciéndose con eso que todo estaba bien al fin.

Pero las sonrisas que mostraban en sus labios no solo expresaban alivio, también eran unas máscaras que disfrazaban las verdaderas emociones que embargaban a cada uno.

Y Tsuna no tenía híper intuición por nada, así que no le fue difícil que se diera perfectamente cuenta del verdadero sentimiento que se mantenía oculto en la sonrisa de cada uno.

Como la sonrisa de Kyoko y Haru, que expresaba alivio pero que escondía el gran miedo que habían pasado en esa época tan desalentadora y el enorme deseo de que nada de eso volviera a ocurrir.

La sonrisa alegre de Yamamoto, que escondía lo mucho que había madurado en ese tiempo, que ocultaba el hecho de que su actitud despreocupada ahora en ocasiones, era fingida y que encubría el dolor que quedaba después de haber perdido a alguien importante, aunque fuera solo por un tiempo y ya lo haya recuperado.

Tsuna vio también el dolor que brillaba en las orbes verdes de Gokudera, pero que no dejó nunca que se convirtieran en palabras para desahogarse, ni que su sonrisa decayera para no tener que preocupar a nadie. Principalmente para no preocuparlo a él ni causarle molestias con sus problemas.

Lo mismo que hacían los demás, se guardaban lo que sentían para ellos mismos y así evitar que él sufriera mas. Porque ellos sabían que lo haría si se enteraba de su dolor.

Y por supuesto, no estaban equivocados.

Tsuna no podía evitar sentirse culpable con él mismo porque, de manera indirecta, él era el responsable de que se hayan involucrado en todo ese problema, del miedo que habían pasado y de que sus sonrisas ahora ya no fueran tan amplias ni tan alegres.

También, viéndolos a todos sonreír falsamente, no podía más que sentirse sumamente egoísta porque, cuando pensaba en que quería devolverles la alegría que antes adornaba sus sonrisas de forma sincera, el sentimiento de protección se enfocaba más en una persona que en los demás.

Porque solo era cuestión de que el rostro de su Guardián de la Tormenta pasara por su mente para opacar inmediatamente el rostro de los demás y el deseo de hacerlos felices, enfocándose más en él que en los demás.

Y, aunque intentaba luchar contra ese egoísmo, Tsuna simplemente no podía evitarlo, ya no podía hacerlo. Porque era demasiado egoísta.

-Mal como siempre, inútil Tsuna- le dijo Reborn, adivinando lo que pasaba por su mente y la carga que lo atormentaba inútilmente-, deberías saberlo, eso no es egoísmo, son tus prioridades.

Tsuna, luego de meditarlo un poco, había sonreído sincera y ampliamente en respuesta con un gracias pintado en sus facciones.

Reborn le había devuelto una sonrisa complacida en respuesta.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Gokudera-kun…-llamó Tsuna, después de que todos se fueran a sus respectivas casas luego de un largo día de estudio y deteniendo al italiano que estaba por hacer lo mismo.

-¿Mmm? Dígame Décimo-sonrió Gokudera ampliamente y, al ver que su jefe no decía ni hacia nada, no pudo más que entrecerrar los ojos confundido- ¿Décimo?

Tsuna, con la cabeza gacha y el flequillo cubriendo sus ojos parcialmente avanzó hasta eliminar la distancia que los separaba, rodeando después la cintura de su guardián con ambos brazos en un abrazo desesperado y que necesitaba con urgencia.

Gokudera había abierto los ojos ampliamente mientras sentía las manos del castaño en su espalda apretando con fuerza y desesperación su ropa, su alterada pero cálida respiración en su pecho y los espasmos que recorrían su cuerpo sin tregua.

-D-Décimo ¿p-porqué?-inquirió el de cabello gris dejando sus brazos lánguidos a los costados sin saber cómo reaccionar mientras un leve temblor le recorría el cuerpo

Tsuna, riendo escasamente, levantó su cara del pecho del italiano hasta que su mirada se topó con la temblorosa del italiano, dirigiendo una de sus manos a la pálida mejilla del otro disfrutando de la calidez y suavidad que desprendía, antes de susurrar un "Porque ambos lo necesitamos" y juntar sus bocas en un simple roce que solo se profundizo cuando Gokudera había por fin reaccionado, lo había estrechado con sus brazos y había comenzado a mover sus labios contra los contrarios en los que una diminuta sonrisa se había dibujado.

Definitivamente… iba a regresarles la alegría a todos.

Pero definitivamente… esas eran sus prioridades.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Y quejas, comentarios, cualquier cosa la encuentran en su ventanita de reviews, todos los comentarios se aprecian, ya saben (eso sí, mantener la educación y cordialidad, nadie quiere problemas)


End file.
